How the 'Council Of Mirrors' should have ended
by OakeX
Summary: How the last book should have ended. Well, how it should have ended if they were 17. Because this is online writing, and we can manipulate ages like that. Oneshot.


**Criticism, praise, suggestions are all welcome. It's my take on how the last book should have ended. Also the characters are around 17 for this story. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm**

* * *

_'"Your uncle is leaving town," Puck said. "He says there's magic all over the world that needs to be wrangled. He asked me to go with him."_

_Sabrina felt a lump in her throat. "What did you say?"_

"_I'm probably going to go. This is no place for the master of mischief. There's nothing left to break in this town."'_

Suddenly, they heard Granny Relda call through the forest. "Daphne! Red! Come here please! I want your opinion on something!" Sighing, Daphne and Red lifted their feet from the water and grabbed their shoes.

"She probably wants you to try out her cooking." Puck said, a mischievous grin on his face "I bet it tastes disgusting."

Daphne pouted and stuck out her tongue, as she and Red walked back through the forest, Elvis trailing behind them. With them gone, it was just Sabrina and Puck, and a slightly awkward feeling dangled in the air. They sat quietly together on the field, their legs still floating in the river. Staring down at the ground, they picked at the grass and leaves, the cold night wind swirling around their cheeks. It was Puck who broke the silence.

"How'd you beat Mirror?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How did you beat Mirror?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well one minute he was up there, in the old lady's body, with lightning coming out of his fingertips. Then the next, he was down here, and the old lady was back. Why? What did you do?"

"Oh." She cleared her throat. Talking about feelings and emotions was not something you discussed often with Puck. "Um, I showed him love."

He snorted, and suddenly he was his old, immature self again. Then, seeing the angry scowl on Sabrina's face, he quickly looked down and mumbled "How?"

"I don't know. I kind of just... thought about who I loved, and who loved me. And showed him."

"Like who?" he said quietly. Sabrina frowned. This was a whole new side of Puck. This Puck was silent, sincere and listening. She ploughed on.

"You know..." she fidgeted uncomfortably "like when my parents used to read me bedtime stories. Or when Granny gave me hugs, or Mr Canis smiled at me. Or when Daphne brushed my hair all the time. Stuff like that." She shrugged.

"You missed out me." Puck grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't miss out you. I just didn't have anything to say about you."

He feigned hurt, putting a hand on his chest. "Ouch. That's a very rude thing to say."

She didn't reply, and they lapsed into another silence. Sabrina broke it this time.

"You saving my butt all the time."

"What?"

"That's what I thought about. You saving my butt all the time."

"Nothing else?"

"Well yeah, of course."

"Like what?"

She shuffled in her spot. "You teasing us about getting married. Or that time you said sorry to me, even though it was your fault. Or when you killed that dragon. Or when you fought that Jabberwocky. Or when you kissed me-"

She stopped short. She didn't know why she said it, she didn't even want to say it, it had just come out. She blushed, lowering her head, and she saw Puck's cheeks redden too. But he was still looking at her, and there was a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Our first kiss..." he muttered, and edged slightly closer to her. "How do you mean?"

She kept her face down but she managed to say "You know... the fluttering feeling I got when it happened."

Her thoughts were churning in her head. She peeked up, and Puck was even closer to her now, their knees only a handspan away. He was looking at her oddly, and she suddenly felt a surge of self-anger. What was she doing? She was Sabrina Grimm! She had fought giants, fairies, witches, and knights! Vaguely, she heard the rustle of grass as he moved closer, but she ignored it, too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She had faced Mirror and won! Surely she could survive a little talk with Puck!

Her head snapped up, and she looked Puck in the face. Immediately, her boost of confidence faded. He was closer than she thought. Their noses were almost touching, they were that close, and the moonlight gave him an almost mystical look. She swallowed, and continued, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"How angry I was when you first did it." She brought her face closer, so that their noses were touching. It was as if she didn't even know what she was doing anymore, as if her body was acting of its own accord. _Damn hormones_, she thought. But it felt kind of nice though, having this close proximity with him, and for once she just let herself move, get closer to him.

"How surprisingly nice it was." Puck was still looking at her, and neither of them were breathing, inhaling or exhaling, but just holding the air in their mouths.

"And how I wanted to do this." And suddenly her lips crashed on his, and they were kissing.

The odd fluttering feeling returned, building in her stomach, spreading out through her chest and body. They stood up, never breaking contact, and she heard a pop as Puck's wings extended and, wrapping his arms around her, he flew upwards, spiralling slowly. The wind whistled soothingly in their ears, their shoes left on the grass below, their mouths and chests and legs touching. His lips were surprisingly smooth, and she could taste a trace of something sweet on them. Apples maybe?

Puck slowed, hovering in the air, and he gently broke the kiss, their arms pulled tightly around each other's backs. Sabrina looked into Puck's eyes, breathing heavily, blue eyes focused on green. She started grinning, she couldn't help it, and was happy to find Puck smiling too. They were silhouetted against the moon, she could see its large silver shape in the background, and she knew that somewhere, Daphne and Red had probably already figured out what was happening.

Puck didn't say anything at first, merely grinned goofily at her.

"Just so you know," he began, "I know it was you who kissed me when I bit the apple. And honestly? If you had eaten it, I would have woken you up too."

He brought his face down, and their lips touched, again, hers incredibly soft, and moving in time with his. A weird kind of fire started pulsing through him, hot and passionate and exciting, and it sent shivers down his spine. How ironic. It brought a strange sense of energy with it, his heart rate quickened, and he kissed her harder.

They landed on the ground, wet feet sinking a little into the mud, a balance to the electrified atmosphere. And then she pulled away and the energy dissipated, replaced with something more serene, more delicate. It's beautiful opposite.

She looked up into his face, his beautiful, beautiful face, the shining green eyes, the gleaming smile. Puck winked at her, looked into her eyes, at her face, her nose, her mouth. Gorgeous.

"Love you stinkpot." he said.

She smiled. "Love you too fairyboy." Her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers.

His mouth was next to her ear, and he kissed it and whispered:"You better wait for me."

"Like I wouldn't." She scoffed. He chuckled and pulled her closer.

It was silent, the night held its breath, and they stayed like that for several minutes. Suddenly, they heard a crashing in the plants beside them, and they sprang apart, quickly sitting down. Daphne and Red traipsed back into the clearing, Elvis bounding along behind them. Daphne's face was scrunched up, and she held a half full glass of water in her hand.

"You were right Puck. Mandrake root stew and beetroot pancakes do not taste good."

Red sniffed. "She's right. Smells horrible too."

"Can't be as bad as stinkie over there." He winked discreetly to Sabrina, and she winked back, grinning.

"Says the boy who never bathes." she returned

"I am the Trickster King! The Trickster King never bathes!"

"He does if he wants his subjects to stay with him."

Puck chuckled and looked away, agreeing. They dipped their feet into the water again, staring out at the city skyline. Puck and Sabrina's feet touched briefly, only for a moment, but it was enough, and she felt a small spark pass through the water, buzzing and glowing, so much like one of Puck's little pixie minions.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I know they're kind of out-of-character but I wasn't sure how else to write it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
